


Star Trek: Red and Blue

by Lou988



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou988/pseuds/Lou988
Summary: Jack is absolutely enthralled in her television show, and Oriana suggests that she watch something else.What she didn’t realize though was she was trading one poison for another.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Oriana Lawson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Star Trek: Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_SPD_Ranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/gifts).



> Ok so I know next to nothing about Star Trek outside of the original series, and I don’t know anything about Pokémon beyond the original 150. Last game I played was Pokémon Blue, so it was really hard to write, but I did my best and I hope that you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also the title was my best attempt at both Trek and Pokémon.

Oriana spent most of her day running errands, which had proved to be very difficult considering the holiday season was in full swing. She had already spent 3 hours in the grocery store getting as many of the ingredients she needed for dinner that night. She cursed herself for the umpteenth time for waiting till the last minute. Long lines filled with crying children and less then agreeable adults. She really couldn’t wait to get home. 

Seeing as how she had a few minutes before making her way to the register, she pulled out her phone. 

Oriana: -Did you need anything else while I’m out?

She tucked her phone back in her pocket, hoping to get a response rather quickly as the line was moving surprisingly fast. After a minute of no response, she pulled her phone out again and typed another message. 

Oriana: -Sweetheart.

Oriana: -Jack...

Oriana: -JACK!!!

After getting no response and it being too late as she was greeted with the forced smile of an overworked and stressed teen at the register she huffed. I swear, if she is lost in Star Trek again.

-

Keys jangled rather clumsily as Oriana unlocked the apartment door, hands full of the groceries that were obtained earlier. She was just about to set them down onto the floor, when the door was opened from the inside. She pushed her way through as Jack was running back to the couch so as to not miss any more of the show. 

Just as Oriana had guessed, Jack was in fact lost in Star Trek. Deep Space Nine to be exact. She was never really a fan, but she saw enough of it to recognize the series immediately when Avery Brooks was on screen. 

She made her way into the kitchen, leaving Jack fixated on the television when she felt a buzz in her coat pocket. She pulled out here phone and quizzically looked at the message. 

Jack: -Maybe if you can pick up some chips while you are out. 

“Jack, you do realize I’m already home right?” 

With that Oriana heard an audible ‘oh shit’ coming from the living room. Jack immediately appeared in the kitchen with a look of embarrassment on her face. “Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t even notice you coming in.” Jack apologized as she scratched the back of her head. This made Oriana deadpan in her direction. 

“You opened the door for me! Are you just going to let anyone in here when you hear someone struggling with the lock?” 

This made Jack’s face go red. “Sorry, i was distracted. They just pulled the Defiant out of commission to help fight the Dominion and that’s one of my favorite parts.” 

“Jack, you’ve watched this show the entire way through at least a dozen times. How do you still get so invested into it?” 

“....I really like it.” 

“Have you considered maybe watching something else? I’m not trying to force you to do something you don’t want to do, but trust me when I say this, television has been around for a long time. There are other things to watch.” 

As much as it pained her, Jack had to admit that she wasn’t always the most open minded when it came to branching out of her little bubble. Science fiction was one of the few genres that she actually enjoyed, although her interest even in that was purely limited. “I can’t help it. I love Star Trek. Every time I watch it, I get so enthralled. I wish I could go to space and travel the galaxy. Meeting aliens, fighting in space ships, exploring new planets!” Jack boasted with an almost child like visage. 

“Jack, i would love to be able to do all of that too, but we need to think realistically here. There is no way you and I would ever get the chance to go to space. The technology just isn’t there yet.”  
Oriana closed the space between the two and gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips. “Why don’t you go find something else to watch while I get dinner ready?” 

Jack gave a small smile, and with a slight nod made her way back to the couch. She started to flip through the channels, nothing really seeming to peak her interests. 

“What about this show? Babylon 5?” 

“Jack that’s literally the same exact show. Trust me.” 

More clicking of the remote followed a small sigh from Jack as she continued her search. Sports? No, she didn’t understand the appeal. She new too many people who poured so much of their time into sports to where they became physically violent when their teams would lose. The news was always too depressing to watch. Mortal Kombat the movie was on, and as much of a fan as she was of the games, there was no way she was going to punish her eyes with that one. 

Jack was just about to give up, when she stumbled upon a rather colorful show. Little creatures drawn in anime style running around fighting each other. Fighting was fun, she could get into this. A yellow mouse like creature was releasing electricity from its body at what appeared to be a giant snake and a ball that...farted? She wasn’t exactly sure, but the colorful images of the animals and the over the top dialogue did make her laugh. 

Oriana stepped into the living room, surprised at Jack’s laughter as she was usually very stoic while watching television. 

“Ah, I see you have discovered Pokémon. I used to watch it all the time when I was younger. Even collected a lot of the merchandise too.” Oriana sat on the couch next to Jack, a flood of nostalgia taking over. “It’s one of the early episodes too. This is actually insanely popular.”

“Why have I never seen this before?” Jack asked very puzzled. 

“Well, you did spend most of your childhood locked away in that boarding school, so it doesn’t really surprise me that you don’t know what this is.” 

“I like it.” 

“That’s good.” 

Another shock of electricity left the little yellow mouses body, again hitting its foes and sending them flying. 

“I really like this. If I could shoot stuff from my body and send people flying in the air, that would be pretty sweet.” 

Jack’s words made Oriana chuckle as she got up to finish making their dinner. 

-  
After dinner, and after at least a few more episodes, Jack was bombarding Oriana with questions. 

“So the Pokémon are just animals that live naturally in the world? Like dogs and cats?” 

“Pretty much. People catch them and do battle with them to see who can be the top Pokémon master.” 

“And they live inside those little balls?” 

“After they are captured, yes.” 

“So they are essentially kept in a prison, and forced to fight to become stronger?”

“Yea pretty much.”

Jack was quiet for a second, “I’m just glad that nothing like that ever happened to me. I think that’s why I like the yellow one.” 

“You mean pikachu?” 

“Yea, that one. The owner seems to actually care about him. Like he’s not just some experiment, like he’s actually a friend.” 

Oriana never really thought too much into the inner workings of the show before, but she did start to see Jack’s point. 

“I never realized it when I was younger, but I think that’s why the enemies in the show are so easy to despise. They treat the Pokémon as a tool, and not as living creatures.” 

“If Pokémon were real, I’d let them run around all the time.” Jack said with a smile on her face. 

At this, Oriana looked over at Jack, knowing all too well that beneath her hard exterior, was a genuine person, a caring person, and that maybe she was a little too hard on her earlier about her choice in television shows. She leaned over to place a small kiss on Jack’s cheek. 

“I’m going to head to bed, as I fear sleep is winning the the battle I’m currently in. Try not to stay up too late.” 

She left Jack on the couch, as she made her way into their bedroom. 

-

Oriana was awoken the next morning to the sounds of screaming and hissing coming from the living room. She shot out of bed, and practically ran to the living room. What she saw when she entered the room was not what she was expecting to see. 

There, in the middle of the room, she saw Jack. She was wearing a baseball cap, and had what appeared to be small colorful balls hung on her belt. Across the room from her, there were a few stuffed animals lined up in a row, with a few colorful balls laying on the floor next to them. 

“Are you throwing Christmas ornaments at toys?”Oriana said as her tone made Jack jump slightly in the air. 

Jack spun to look at her with an annoyed look on her face. “I was tossing them at the cat, but she wasn’t having any of that.”

Oriana held back a hard laugh, closing the distance between them and linking her hands with Jack’s. 

“I shouldn’t have introduced you to that show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, as mentioned I went in completely blind on this one. Spent some time online doing my research, so I hope that the bits that I included at least make some sense. And I really didn’t know how to fit mortal Kombat into this, but I hoped that you found that little mention funny, 
> 
> I also wanted to play around with the similarities between Pokémon and well Jack. Little nods to mass effect can be found during points in conversation, and I also thought it would be fun to make this a modern day AU with some similarities, as well as it being kinda funny to hear Jack talk about how cool it would be to explore space. If it sucks, I’m sorry. As mentioned, this one was pretty hard for me to write due to my limited knowledge. I do hope that you like it though!


End file.
